Preguntas Y Respuestas
by Mario-MK
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo los personajes de IE pasan uno por uno a mi programa de preguntas Capitulo 1: Endo Capitulo 2: Goenji Capítulo 3: Fubuki
1. Endo

**Preguntas y Respuestas Capitulo 1: Endo Mamoru**

**Hola a todos chavales ¿que tal? ¿como decis? ¿mucho tiempo sin actualizar? Que va pero que decis solo fueron 1 mes y medio **

**Bueno os presento MY NEW FIC aunque no hay mucho que decir el titulo lo dice todo asi que sin mas dilacion ¿se escribe dilacion? que mas...ahora se de donde viene el suspenso de literatura -.- bueno vamos al fic**

* * *

Endo: Veamos a ver como va esto -sentado en frente del ordenador- ¿porque esto no va? solo hay una pantalla en blanco que pone gogle -.-

Mario: Es GOOGLE idiota anda dejame a mi -escribiendo- Ya esta

Endo: Un momento no querras que lea las preguntas y responda al mismo tiempo no puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo

Mario: -susurrando- No me extraña con lo tonto que eres...bueno ya lo leo yo

Endo: Bien -sonriendo-

Mario: Aqui...Primera pregunta...esta es directa **"_¿Porque eres tan tonto y te casaste con Natsumi en IEGO?"_**

Endo: He escuchado tantas veces esa pregunta en mi vida que ya no tiene sentido

Mario: Nunca la has contestado

Endo: Vale respondere...El padre de Natsumi me ofrecio poder jugar al futbol toda la vida hasta que muera si me casaba con ella

Mario: Acabas de ganarte muchas enemigas

Endo: Siguiente pregunta

Mario: Bien..._**"¿Tienes cerebro o un balon?"**_

Endo: Es obvio -se abre la cabeza y tiene un balon dentro de ella.

Mario: Acabas de ganarte otro enemigo hay aqui un chico que dice que aposto que tenias cerebro y al perder la apuesta se lo han quitado todo menos los calzoncillos

Endo: Tengo muchos enemigos

Mario: Seguimos _**"¿Porque siempre usas la misma banda en la cabeza y porque nunca la has lavado?"**_

Endo: Porque fue un regalo de mi abuelo y nunca la he lavado porque no he tenido ganas y soy muy guarro ^^

Mario: ¬¬U _**"¿Como puedes ser tan malo como para que te marquen 20 goles en un partido?**_

Endo: ...eso me ha dolido -se va al rincon oscuro.

Mario: Tenemos que seguir

Endo: No quiero

Mario: -con un balon en las manos- destruire a tu baloncito

Endo: TODO MENOS ESO

Mario: Pues sigamos

Endo: Vale pero no le hagas nada TTwTT

Mario: **_"¿Has violado a alguno de tus compañeros de equipo?"_**

Endo: ¿Aki cuenta?

Mario: ¿WHAT? O_O

Endo: Dijiste que fuera sincero

Mario: Cierto...pero...WTF O.O

Endo: Siguiente pregunta

Mario: mmm...**_"¿Duermes con peluche?"_**

Endo: ...S...S-S-Si... ¬/¬

Mario: **_"¿que opinas del baloncesto?"_**

Endo: Que el futbol es mucho mejor

Mario: Acabas de ganar muchos mas enemigos

Endo: Joder...no voy a poder hablar

Mario: Y Ultima pregunta **_"¿Como consigues parar balones llenos de fuego y hielo?"_**

Endo: Mucho mucho y mucho entrenamiento...y adios mis queridos fans os echare de menos

Internautas: -abucheandolo y diciendole de todo menos guapo y bonito-

Mario: Si vete vete...Y esto es todo por hoy mizanitos os espero en el proximo capitulo de Preguntas y Respuestas de Inazuma Eleven y mi proximo invitado sera...GOENJI SHUUYA! Y Adios -apaga el ordenador.

* * *

**Bueno y esto si es todo por hoy amigos recordarlo proximo capitulo Goenji enviad vuestras preguntas para el y ya me despido de vosotros ya sabeis review favoritos y hasta la proxima...Adios!**


	2. Goenji

**Preguntas y Respuestas Capitulo 2: Goenji**

* * *

-Encendiendo el ordenador-.

Mario: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE ESTA PAGINA QUE NO ME DEJA PONER EL NOMBRE EN EL FIC Y QUE CADA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBO SE BORRA! hoy estoy aqui para presentaros mi segundo capitulo de Preguntas y Respuestas de Inazuma Eleven y hoy tenemos de invitado a GOENJI SHUUYA UN APLAUSO!.

-El publico imaginario aplaude mientras Goenji entra en la habitación y se sienta frente al ordenador.

Mario: ¿Nervioso?.

Goenji: Mas que nervioso con miedo de tus preguntas...vi el capitulo de Endo.

Mario: Debes tenerme miedo a mi y a las preguntas que envían nuestros espectadores.

Goenji: Lo suponía...empecemos de una vez con este suplicio.

Mario: Bien -leyendo preguntas- Y aquí tenemos la primera pregunta que nos la envía **Valen Mizukoshi** y la pregunta es: **"Goenji ¿Cuanto gel usas al día?". **

Goenji: Nunca he hecho la cuenta pero diría que por lo menos 20 botes de gel.

Mario: Yo solo uso 1 y es por eso que jamas tendre el pelo como tú.

Goenji: Muchos lo intentan pero nadie consigue igualar mi genial peinado u_u pobres de ellos.

Mario: Bien siguiente pregunta nos la envía **Shimori Matsumoto** y dice:** "¿Que harías si Yuka saliera con Toramaru?".**

Goenji: Naturalmente si ella es feliz dejaría que salieran juntos.

Mario: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Gracias por el chiste Goenji pero queremos respuestas sinceras.

Goenji: Esta bien -.-...MATARÍA A ESE MALDITO DE TORAMARU SI SE LE OCURRIERA ACERCARSE A MI LINDA HERMANITA ¿ENTENDISTE TORAMARU? MORIRAS!

Mario: Tercera pregunta que nos la envía **Yuna: "¿Alguno de tus compañeros te atrae físicamente?".**

Goenji: Por supuesto que no, a mi solo me gustan las mujeres y aprovecho para mandar un mensaje...DEJAD DE EMPAREJARME CON TODOS LOS CHICOS DEL EQUIPO NO SOY GAY ¬.¬

Mario:** "¿Te gusta alguna chica?".**

Goenji: Si u_u pero no lo sabréis jamas.

Mario: -le pasa un fajo de billetes por debajo de la mesa-.

Goenji: -lo coge- Vale, es una chica del equipo.

Mario: **"¿Natsumi?".**

Goenji: Te odio ¬¬

Mario: Lo se -sonrie- **"¿Como te sentiste al saber que Endo se casó con Natsumi?".**

Goenji: Bien y Mal...Bien porque ella era feliz y mal porque estaba con Endo...

Mario: Vaaaaaale...y ahora tenemos la nueva sección del programa que es: **-LA PREGUNTA DEL CAPITULO-**

Mario: Y la pregunta del capitulo es: **"¿Porque le pegas balonazos a la gente?" **

Goenji: Porque me aburro en los partidos, es lo normal u_u

Mario: Si claro Messi, Cristiano y Falcao cuando se aburren en un partido se dedican a pegar balonazos a sus compañeros ¬¬

Goenji: ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Mario: Tch tch tch que aquí las preguntas las hago yo ¬¬...pero si puedes irte ya

Goenji: Adios mis queridos fans -se va-

Mario: Tonto...

-Apagando el ordenador-

* * *

**Y Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy amigos y amigas de esta pagina que cada que escribo su nombre se borra espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen Review y Favoritos y por cierto**

**Mensaje Importante: Dejen preguntas para el capítulo 3 mi invitado especial sera...-redoble de tambores- FUBUKI SHIROU! Y AQUI ME DESPIDO ADIOS!**


	3. Fubuki

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**HOLA A TODOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ESTABA EN EL BAÑO ^^ ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS DEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA...El fic ._. ... ^^ **

* * *

Mario: Hola a todos chicos y chicas ¿que tal? yo muy bien awesome ya lo sabéis ¿no? bueno no os haré esperar más FUBUKI VEN PACA CAGANDO LECHES

Fubuki: -entrando en la habitación- Es humanamente imposible correr y cagar leche

Mario: ¿Quieres comprobarlo? ¬¬

Fubuki: -tragando saliva- No...

Mario: Bien comencemos las preguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuntas

Mario: PRIMERA PREGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNTA...NOS LA ENVÍA** SHIN!** HOLA SHIN! ^^/

Fubuki: De esa loca no puede haber una pregunta buena

Mario: La pregunta es **"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"**

Fubuki: No te lo tomes mal Shin...pero POR DIOS NO! NO QUIERE SER VIOLADO TODOS LOS DÍAS Y SE DE LO QUE HABLO...La conozco...-traumado-

Mario: Shin y María han hecho mucho daño en Inazuma Eleven...SEGUNDA PREGUNTA **KAZUKI** PREGUNTA **"¿Eres Gay?".**

Fubuki: NO! y gente loca de aquí ¬¬ NO AMO A GOENJI!

Mario: -leyendo el review de Shin- y no Kazuki lo siento pero no pienso quitarte a esa loca de encima...lo siento amigo u_u

Fubuki: Siguiente pregunta

Mario: Vaya vaya con ganas de preguntas eh? lo lamentaras

Fubuki: Lo sé

Mario: Pues vaya la siguiente pregunta nos la envía **María.**..

Fubuki: ¡Matadme por favor! TTwTT

Mario: La pregunta es **"¿Te gusta alguien del equipo?"**

Fubuki: Si lo digo me ganaré muchas enemigas

Mario: Dilo

Fubuki: Fuyuka...

Mario: Si te has ganado muchas enemigas

Fubuki: Lo sabía

Mario: Y Ahora **Shimori** te pregunta **"¿Cómo aprendiste la Ventisca Eterna?"**

Fubuki: Bueno Atsuya fue quién poseía la técnica y yo cuando me convertía en el la utilizaba pero la técnica es suya

Mario: Interesante muy interesante y** Natsumi Elizabet** pregunta **"Fubuki ¿cuando le dirás a Haruna que la amas?"**

Fubuki: Nunca, porque no la amo, además ya se están peleando Fudo Sakuma y Tachimukai por ella

Mario: Última pregunta de los reviews enviada por **Shirou Kiyama** que dice **"Shirou-san ¿cree que Atsuya sigue vivo o que usted estaba flipando?"**

Fubuki: Puede que este vivo y que nunca lo sabremos y no creo que estuviera flipando total yo no me drogó...ahora...

Mario: Y ahora mis preguntas..."**¿PORQUE COÑO ERES TAN BLANCO?"**

Fubuki: En Hokkaido no hay mucho sol que digamos

Mario: Tu ganas esta vez...Y ahora vamo con la **PREGUNTA DEL CAPÍTULO**

Mario:** "¿Cuantas novias has tenido?"**

Fubuki: -saca una lista y comienza a contar-

Mario: ...

Fubuki: -contando-

Mario: ...ZZZ...

-30 minutos después-

Fubuki: Ya lo tengo

Mario: -despertando- ¿Eh? ¿que?

Fubuki: He tenido 6914052837835265962,517 novias

Mario: ¿,517?

Fubuki: Larga historia...

Mario: Bien...pues hasta aquí todos creo...

Fubuki: Vale -se va-

Mario: Hasta la próxima chicos y chicas

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si os ha gustado dejad review y favoritos y si no os ha gustado pues también ^^ Y mensaje importante el próximo capítulo habrán dos invitados en vez de uno EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VIENEN A MI PROGRAMA DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS TACHIMUKAI Y KIDO! DEJAD PREGUNTAS PARA LOS DOS! ADIOS! CUIDAOS MUCHO!**


	4. Tachi y Kido

**Preguntas y Respuestas Capitulo 4: Tachimukai y Kido**

* * *

**-encendiendo el ordenador-...**

Hola a todos amigos y amigas estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capítulo de preguntas y respuestas, hoy tendré 2 invitados si 2 invitados Tachimukai Yuuki y Kido Yuuto y con estos dos...nada bueno puede pasar...voy a morir...vamos a morir todos...tengo mucho miedo...Sálvame MAMI! TT_TT

Kido: -entrando- que dramático eres

Tachimukai: -entrando detrás de el- yo también tengo miedo, temo por mi vida, soy muy joven para morir TTwTT

Kido: Idiotas

Mario: Bueno sin mas demora...comencemos con las preguntas...mierda...-música de miedo-

Mario: La primera pregunta es para Kido y nos la manda **Shin**

Kido: NO!

Mario:** "¿Porque eres tan sobreprotector con Haruna si solo es un año menor que tu?".**

Kido: Shin...Shin...Shin...la respuestas es fácil...ES UN AÑO MENOR POR LO QUE ES MUY PEQUEÑA AUN POR ESO SOY MUY SOBREPROTECTOR Ò_Ó

Mario: ¬¬U no hacía falta gritar y ahora la pregunta a Tachimukai que es: **" Tachi ¿Haruna y tu ya tuvieron chaca chaca?".**

Tachimukai: O/O ¿¡QUE!?

Mario: -sonriendo- contesta Tachi

Kido: -con una mirada asesina y con un cuchillo en la mano- Si...contesta Tachi...

Mario: Uy casi se me olvida -saca unas cadenas y ata a Kido a la silla-

Kido: ¿Porque haces esto? Ò_Ó no iba a hacerle nada ^^

Mario: No me fio de ti además no me arriesgaré a que destrozeis mi habitación ¬¬...Tachi responde a la pregunta...

Tachi: ...Yo...etto...si...ya lo hicimos...

Kido: ¡LO SABÍA VEN AQUÍ MALDITO TE MATARÉ Y LUEGO TE REVIVIRÉ PARA VOLVERTE A MATAR! Ò.Ó

Mario: Veis ya el porque de las cadenas

Tachi: TTwTT voy a morir

Mario: Siguiente pregunta nos la envía** Kazuki** **"Kido ¿cómo en el colegio te dejan usar googles y rastas?".**

Kido: Mi papá sobornó al director ._.

Mario: Los ricos...**"Tachi ¿porqué te ves tan gay?".**

Tachimukai: Kazuki...tengo una death note...sería una lastima que alguien apuntará allí tu nombre ¿cierto? ¬¬

Mario: Y Después de esta amenaza vamos con las preguntas de **Shimori "Kido ¿porqué siempre eres muy serio? no te causa risa nada".**

Kido: ...es por que yo soy así...

Mario: ._.U **"Tachi ¿porque siempre te deprimes cuando no logras algo? también me deprimes cuando tu te deprimes".**

Tachimukai: Y a mi me deprimes cuando tu te deprimes porque yo te deprimo ._.

Mario: ...bien sigamos...siguientes preguntas nos la envía **dama-kge "Tachi ¿porque nunca sacaste una técnica de mediocampista?".**

Tachimukai: No me dejaron Q.Q yo quería pero ellos no...

Mario: **"Kido ¿Por qué no te quitabas la capa y la chaqueta en Okinawa? ¿Estabas haciendo una competencia con Fubuki a ver quien aguantaba más el calor?".**

Kido: Si, y después de 3 días de mucho calor el se quitó la chaqueta y yo gané...aunque luego hice lo mismo con Goenji y perdí...

Mario: Más preguntas que nos envía **Shirou Kiyama "¿Kido, si tuvieras que ser un superheroe,aparte de Superman,quien y porque?".**

Kido: ...Batman...me gusta su estilo...

Mario: **Tachi "¿Porque tus Mugen The Hand son naranjas si tu God Hand y tu Majin The Hand son azules?".**

Tachimukai: Porque cuando entrenaba la God Hand y la Majin The Hand bebía Powerade y cuando entrenaba las Mugen The Hand bebía Fanta de naranja ^^

Mario: Y **Natsumi Elizabet** pregunta: Kido **"¿Porque sobreprotejes a tu hermana?".**

Kido: Porque es mi linda hermanita pequeña y no quiero que nadie y repito NADIE -mira a Tachimukai- se le acerque y le haga daño

Tachimukai: Yo no lo haría daño...Fudo si yo no

Kido: Es igual te estaré vigilando ¬¬, seré tu sombra...

Mario: Tachimukai **"¿Como es que eres fan de Endo?".**

Tachi: Me gusta como juega ._.

Mario: Oh Oh -vuelve a sonar música de miedo- preguntas de **María**...

Kido: Matadme por favor

Tachi ._.UU

Mario: Kido **"¿Porque no admites que te gusta Fudo?".**

Kido: Es que no me gusta Fudo ¬¬

María: -llega y le pega a Kido con un bate- si te gusta yo lo se u_u -se va-

Kido: X_X

Mario: ._.UU Tachi **"¿Porque eres el mas débil del equipo?".**

Tachimukai: Porque creen que Endo es mejor que yo y nunca me sacan a jugar pero soy mejor que el...

Mario: Las 2 preguntas siguientes nos las envía **Endaki308 **Tachi **"¿Te gusta Haruna?".**

Tachimukai: No me gusta...la amo...

Mario: Cursi...Kido **"¿Dejarías que tu hermana saliera con Tachi si el le llegará a salvar la vida? **

Kido: Jajajajaja...NO! Ò_Ó

Mario: Y **Valen Mizukoshi **le pregunta a Kido **"¿Me darías tu capa?".**

Kido: Jamás es mio Q_Q...mi tesoro -vestido de Gollum-

Mario: Tachi **"¿Harías yaoi con Mario...?"...**Valen...estas en mi lista negra ¬¬

Tachimukai: Antes muerto ¬¬

Mario: Y **Clara Nishisawa **dice Kido **"¿Eres virgen?".**

Kido: No...

Mario: Tachi **"¿Te gusta Tsunami?"**

Tachi: Solo somos amigos pero no me gusta O/O

Mario: Y por último **Chizu **pregunta **"Tachi ¿que es lo que más te gusta de Haruna?**

Tachi: De ella me gusta todo...** ( Joder que cursi estoy hoy -.- )**

Mario: Y esto es todo pero no podemos despedirnos sin la **PREGUNTA DEL CAPÍTULO **y es **"Kido,Tachi ¿que haríais si Haruna dijese que esta embarazada y el padre es Tachi?.**

Tachi: Me desmayaría

Kido: Lo asesinaría

Mario: Y ahora...-suelta a Kido de la silla-

Kido: Ò_Ó VEN AQUÍ MALDITO!

Tachimukai: HARUNA SÁLVAME DE TU LOCO HERMANO! TTwTT -se va corriendo-

Kido: NO HUYAS COBARDE! -lo persigue-

* * *

**Y con esto me despido espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como veo que con 2 personas las preguntas los capítulos son mejores en el próximo capítulo vendrán HIROTO Y MIDORIKAWA envíen sus preguntas Adíos! **


End file.
